The last kiss
by Thatcrazyaoifan
Summary: Usagi is from another planet and despises humans but he encounters a human with a good heart will it change him for better or worse? Will he decide living on earth is ok with Misaki by his side, or will he leave earth and go home and continue being antisocial? Warning Usagi has a very dark and upsetting past. Possible triggers? aright I've fixed all the chapters properly. Enjoy
1. from me to you lovely readers

I do not own the characters. i only have the idea for the story, that was a dream its the only think i can take credit for. my fingers just began typing and couldn't stop. i did _NO_ research before writing this, so just a warning some things are not right but for the sake of the story i will let it be, just know that Jupiter is the fastest rotating planet in our solar system. i am completely redoing the story taking out all characters that are not mine, all of them, and i'm completely rewriting this story as an actual book i'm still in the baby stages but its all good because the story line came from a dream. Always do what you love don't let anyone tell you not to do what you love. if you find a story that unlocks emotions you didn't know you could have, its ok don't freak out, i have had that happen, the book that opened emotions also inspired me to write. i never thought that i could ever create the same emotions in someone else, but i was doing what i loved so i didn't care. then i learned that i do have the ability to make those emotions. anyone ca do it if they put their heart into the words as they type/write them. from me the writer to you the reader, have a wonderful day you too hold power in your words you just need the right moment to unlock that power.


	2. 1 The Boy

Alright reviews will get me to continue this story i had a dream thismorning and had the urge to put it into words as best as i could and sofar this is what i have written baised on the dream though it wasnt misaki and usagi. Anyway if u want more of a story drop a review and i will continue putting it into words. Enjoy

also chapters will be posted faster than normal so keep watching multiple chapters to look forward to ^_^

* * *

He lay awake in the middle of the night. Life on earth has been unbearable for him. His family had simply gone missing and he was all alone. Well he didn't remember them so he couldn't miss them, but he yearned for a connection he had seen between families. He remembered the day he arrived on earth, it was supposed to be the day he had dreamed of his whole life.

The colors were supposed to be bright and beautiful, it was supposed to be happy. But it wasn't the earth was dying, the plant life was dying, the air was thick with pollution. The buildings were crumbling, it was a miracle that there was any life at all.

Hell it was a wonder he got here in the first place. His home planet barely had enough supplies to send him here. That was 5 years ago today and soon he would be allowed to return.

Because of some stupid experiment though he was forced to swap places with a human for 7 years. Stupid really but the queen thought it would be a good way for each planet to learn about each other. He just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time. As a result he had been selected to go. He had really wanted to go to earth. Who could blame him for wanting to go to earth it looked so beautiful from the other side of their dome.

His home planet was absolutely breathtaking. They had constructed beautiful domes around their cities, some of them had nothing on them. While others were magnificent works of art showing their history through pictures. He had a favorite picture on the glass dome, when the sun was just above the dome, it would shine through it. It was of their first queen and her young son. The queen had golden hair, her face was sculpted like what humans called angels, her eyes were a vibrant green. Her young son looked to be around 5 years old, his face had a look that showed strength. However when you looked into his little green eyes you felt sadness.

He sighed and got up off his bed and walked to the window of the room. He looks up to the sky and puts his hand up to the sky, a tear falling from his violet eyes. "I want to go home I can't stand this dreadful planet." He whispers to the dark sky.

He wanders out of his surprisingly sturdy house, well if you could call it that, he thought of it as a glorified shack. But the people of earth called it a house, he disagreed.

He despised humans, they were annoying beings. They were much more emotional, and they were much more fragile than his kind. They were less advanced, not as smart, they had horrible memories, they were constantly fighting each other, and personally he thought they were a sad excuse for a civilization.

Where he was from, they never had wars like on earth. Yes they would disagree but, they would sit down and talk it out like proper beings instead of putting the people through pointless wars. They would rather talk it out than to destroy their land and buildings and their people. They were also technologically more advanced than humans, they were the superior beings.

He walks down a very worn down road, he walks this road into town every day, he avoids humans when he can, but there are times when he can't avoid them. Like right now there is a boy about his age walking his direction he can't disappear around a corner, as there are no buildings around other than his house quite a ways behind him.

The human boy takes notice of him and he looks at him and their eyes meet. He was trying to avoid the boy's eyes but from the corner of his eyes he say the boys eyes.

He stops dead in his tracks, this can't be happening this human has entrancing eyes, he can't look away. He has never seen a human with such eyes, even at a distance they have this look in them and he can't help but look.

The boy walks closer and his eyes become more visible the closer he gets. In a matter of a minute the boy is standing in front of him.

The boy with the entrancing eyes has short brunette hair and up close one can tell his eyes are a dull green. He is about the average height for a human boy his age.

He noticed that he had never seen the boy before but he looked so familiar to him. "What is your name human." He says with a demanding tone that appears to scare the boy.

Without looking away the boy speaks. "My name is Misaki. I'm assuming you are the umm... You know t-the..." The boy seems to have a problem with his words.

"If by that you mean the one you humans call, alien, then that is correct. Ever call me that and I will personally crush your fragile human body." He says his violet eyes locked on Misaki's dull green eyes.

Misaki nods while fear flashes in his eyes. "Then what may I call you as I have a feeling that I will be seeing you again." Misaki asks.

He looks up to the still dark sky before bothering to answer Misaki. "It's Usagi." He says and Misaki nods.

Misaki smiles kindly at Usagi. "Well Usagi it's nice to meet you." He says to which Usagi shrugs.

Usagi leaves Misaki standing there in the middle of the road and continues on his way into the small town.


	3. Are humans really that bad?

Usagi leaves Misaki standing there in the middle of the road and continues on his way into the small town.

The small town is still sleeping for the most part, there are a few out and about clearly. As his encounter with Misaki meant some humans liked being up at this hour.

The road curves slightly as it leads the way in front of several buildings, that are starting to chip away on the outside. The fits buildings he comes across are a complex of houses for smaller families. Most of them are empty and haven't been used in decades.

Usagi passes a store that has been kept up on so that it's not as chipped away as the other buildings in the area. The stores lights flick on and the sign reads open. Usagi turns down a T in the road and walks into the parking lot of the store and walks inside. The few workers give him fearful glances. As when he first arrived they had used words he didn't like and he threatened to crush the life out of them. So it's clear to see why they were fearful of him.

He walks over to the back of the store and grabs a Sprite and some ingredients for making his dinner later that night. He walks over and puts the items on the counter and pays for the items.

A seemingly short walk from the store and he is back at his glorified shack. Usagi walks up the front steps and reaches for the door knob when the metal bracelet on his wrist starts beeping.

Usagi turns around and sees the boy across the well used road. He sighs and goes in the house and shuts the door.

The boy seemed to know he had an effect o Usagi, and it was pissing Usagi off. Why the hell did an human entrance him? Why were his eyes so familiar? Well he was going to find out. He tapped the band on his wrist and it opens up into a big touch screen.

He had a hunch on the reason the boy's eyes were as entrancing as they were. "Painting on the dome, the first queen and her first born son." He says and the screen hovering above his wrist flies to the wall and expands till the screen completely covers the wall.

The screen then loads a picture of the dome, it's the picture of the angelic queen and her son with the sad eyes. He stared at the son's eyes for a minute and then it clicks.

The reason they boy's eyes had drawn him in is because he had looked at eyes the exact same as his, for most of his life.

He taps his bracelet and the screen shrinks and floats back over and disappears. Usagi puts away the things he got at the store.

There is a knock on the door, which honestly is a first, as Usagi usually manages to scare people off. so as one would assume it startles him, but he won't admit to it, he opens the door and standing on the other side of the door is none other than the dull green eyed Misaki.

"Um hi, I was thinking that you don't have many friends and I just moved here and I don't have friends here, and um you look to be about my age ... um we could you know, hang out." Misaki says in rather strange way.

Usagi blinks, this human wants to spend time with him? It was only going to be a nuisance to him and he didn't know what to do with it. Hell he could barely interact with those on his own planet. But this human seemed so fragile and had this aura of warmth and kindness, unlike the others he had come across.

"Human, I don't know why but I'll allow it just this once." He says before he realizes what he's saying and the full green eyes show just how happy the boy is.

"Really?!" The boy says happily.

For the rest of the day Misaki watches Usagi, and Usagi asks questions. Most of which Misaki can't answer. Typical human I right.

After a while it becomes obvious that Misaki is highly curious of Usagi's home planet but is too nervous to ask about it. "What are you making?" Misaki asks sa Usagi is in the kitchen making something.

"Food, I need to eat something and I assume you would as well by the sounds your stomach is about to make." Usagi says and Misaki's stomach growls on cue. Misaki blushes slightly and Usagi takes notice and smiles a little bit.

"Your face is red are you alright?" Usagi asks surprising himself that he is worried over a human for crying out loud. The brunette nods his face becoming more flushed.

"Y-yea I'm ok it's just that you surprised me by knowing my stomach was going to make that noise." He says and Usagi hands him a plate with a sandwich on it.

"My hearing is much greater than yours human, eat." Usagi says and Misaki nods still flushed and takes a bite of the sandwich.

A short while later the sun has set and the air has grown cold, and Usagi is telling Misaki to leave.

"I had fun today, see you tomorrow!" Misaki says happily and head off to his own house, or another glorified shack, and Usagi sighs.

There was somebody about that human and he now could not let it be he had to know what it was that made him so interesting. Though first he had to think about what he knew of humans.

He began to list off things humans did, how they acted and how they interacted. He came to a conclusion humans are horrible creatures as they are rude and disrespectful, and they love war far too much they are hateful beings, and maybe just this once he was wrong. They had feelings, likes and dislikes just like he did. They craved attention of others And desired to be around others, he did too he just didn't know how to go about it. And they both had to eat to survive. Maybe just maybe he was wrong to despise humans.

He ran his fingers through his short silver hair. "Yeah no I'm not wrong about humans they are dreadful beings." He says as though trying to convince himself.


	4. His appearance and donuts!

Alright chapter 3 so soon, I know I really do why chapters so fast? Well because it is baised off of parts of a dream that I had yesterday well I would rather get through the filler chapters that develop the characters properly as fast as possible while the details of the dream are still in my head.

* * *

Usagi lay in bed half awake listening as the sounds of the night faded into the sounds of morning. Save for cars and trucks as they had run out of fuel for such things, and humans had long since given up on having them go on things like emotions. It's a wonder they figured out solar power.

He didn't need much sleep in a 24 hour time span like humans. Days on his planet were 72 hours long. So in earth days he really only needed to sleep once every 3 days.

This is a result of his planet spinning much slower than earth causing the days to be longer.

He wonders if the human that he was swapped with has died, as their gravity is much stronger. The corner his of his lips pull up into a small smile at the thought of the human being crushed by their gravity. Not only is the gravity much stronger but there is also the gasses on the planet. His kind have lived in it for millions of years. How a human body would react is a mystery to him.

At last the sun begins to rise and the stars fade as the sky gets brighter, Usagi heads to the bathroom and turns on the shower and strips and looks in the mirror.

A pair of violet eyes look back at him. His short silver hair is sticking out in several directions, his skin has more of a tint here on earth. On his home planet it was an extremely pale blue, he couldn't tell it was blue until he had arrived here on earth. Here it was a bit more noticeable, but only when he was wearing white, which he didn't. So it was barely noticeable.

The water here on earth was fun for him. Yes of all things on earth he could easily say water was his favorite. He stepped under the now warm stream of water, and he watched as the water hit his skin. His skin went from a barely noticeable blue to a swirling pattern of tans, browns and creamy colors. He grins this never got old. The patterns danced across his skin as he washed himself and then reluctantly got out of the shower.

He got dressed in a light green button up shirt and some jeans. He had just pulled his zipper up when there was a knocking on his front door.

Misaki waits outside on the front porch with a smile. He was going to do it, he was going to ask Usagi about his home planet. Misaki's smile grew as the door opened and he was let in by the well dressed, E.T.

"Good morning Usagi, I brought maple donuts." The brunette says holding up a box. Usagi looks at it curiously as Misaki sets it on the table and hands Usagi one.

Misaki chuckles a little when he looks up to see Usagi examining the donut. "You eat it." He says and Usagi gives him a look and takes a bite.

Usagi makes a funny face as he eats the donut and Misaki can't help but laugh at the faces he's making.

"We don't have this on my planet. It's different and fluffy and mostly plain, but the layer on top is sweet. I enjoyed the funny looking human food." Usagi says after a minute and Misaki smiles.

Misaki watches as Usagi goes to wash his hands in the sink. "Woah, that's so cool." Misaki whispers to himself, as he watches the water hit Usagi's hands and as the patterns appear and start swirling.

"So I've been wondering, what planet are you from? If you don't want to answer you don't have to I'm just curious is all." Misaki says.

Usagi looks at Misaki and dries his hands off. "I'm not sure what you humans call it but my home planet is called, Ekurana." He says.

"What does Ekurana look like?" Misaki asks his ways shining with curiosity. Usagi taps his wrist band and the touch screen appears above his wrist.

He grabs the screen and begins typing and pulls up a picture of the solar system according to the people of Ekurana. "Screen full room hologram." He says and the screen jumps from his hands.

It lands on the floor and expands and the picture on the screen jumps off the page. The solar system is now floating at about waist height.

"Hey here's earth." Misaki says. And Usagi nods.

Usagi points to Mars. "This is Galerius, and it's home is in between earth and Ekurana." Usagi says then pointing to Ekurana.

"Here on Earth we call Ekurana, Jupiter." Misaki says.

* * *

Alright so the last kiss is baised on a dream I had yesterday morning, I had to change a few things like the cast so it wasn't people I know. But when I first thought about writing it Usagi and Misaki came to mind first. Then I had to decide who would play the role of the alien. just don't tell Usagi I Called him that. ;) originally Usagi was going to be the human. Yea I know the little ball of sunshine a closed up little alien yea no, so Usagi became the E.T. Of the story. Now the last kiss actually comes from the last part of the dream I remember, and is the reason why I'm rushing to get the story into words. I am expanding the dream to give them what I believe is proper development, so that the last chapter will be exactly as the dream was. Hope you enjoyed fun fact corner.

Also a thanks for all of you reading. And the reviews it really ups the already blazing fire within to write this for you all, a shout out to Dorito who has voiced their opinion on the story and made me realize that I do have the power to draw people in with words.


	5. The true history

"Here on Earth we call Ekurana, Jupiter." Misaki says. The look in his face is one of realization.

"Wait a minute, your hands looked like Jupiter a minute ago, when you were washing them." Misaki says surprised.

Usagi nods. "It's one thing I like about earth, the water here has that effect on my skin." He says as it was normal after having it happen for 5 years.

"What are the differences between us humans and you?" Misaki asks now more curious than ever.

Usagi looks at Misaki his dull green eyes getting a fire from within. Usagi stumbles backward caught off guard by the sudden change in the boys eyes. He backs into the counter and puts a very pale blue hand on the counter.

Misaki gives Usagi a worried look and watches as Usagi walks to the living room and sits on the couch, Misaki follows him and sits on the couch as well. Giving Usagi his space of course.

"The main differences between the people of Ekurana and those of earth are that my kind are not as fragile, we have a slight blue tint to our skin, our hearing is much greater than yours. While humans are more fragile and have a few variations of the skin tones, and not as good of hearing. However our body structure is almost identical. Our anatomy is very similar as well." Usagi says and pauses to take a breath.

"Our bodies function in much the same ways as well, while I've lived here I've done my share of research." Usagi finishes. And Misaki nods.

"What does Ekurana look like under the gasses covering it?" Misaki asks seeming to be very interested.

Usagi smiles and begins to describe Ekurana.

"Let's see, there are the massive and well sculpted red sandstone buildings, each has a unique shape. And the massive domes are just under the gas layer, some of the glass is painted. They are marvelous works of art showing our history. And the beginning of yours I might add." Usagi says and Misaki gets a look of shock on his face.

"Ehhhh! What do you mean the beginning of our history?!" Misaki exclaims.

Usagi gives Misaki a blank look until he realizes that the boy is not joking.

"Oh you humans really don't know. Well we had assumed that after a time you guys would have figured it out." Usagi says with a true laugh at the silly humans for not having figured it out.

"The reason you humans can't seem to place exactly how you appeared on earth is because you were brought here as a supposedly failed experiments millions of years ago when the giant creatures had been wiped out by the meteors. Your kind had been modeled after my kind but had been unable to live on our planet and that was a good thing. Humans had very little understanding of everything, and so we decided that we should find a planet for you primitive humans to live on. So after centuries we had come back to see if you humans survived and you had, quite surprisingly." Usagi says and Misaki looks completely in shock.

Usagi gets up and makes tea while Misaki is still sitting on the couch shocked. "Would you like some tea?" Usagi asks from the kitchen and Misaki slowly turns his head.

"Yes please. So the people of Ekurana decided to try to recreate life in tubes and humans were the end result." Misaki says half to himself and Usagi nods.

"It's a nice history to have though, to have started on such a wonderful planet, with lots of water and plant life." Usagi says.

Usagi hands Misaki a cup of tea as he sits back down on the couch.

"You know if it was up to me, you humans would be wiped out and the buildings completely removed. Just so that this planet can try to go back to it's former glory." Usagi says then takes a sip of his own tea.

Misaki's face goes blank. "You really don't like us humans do you." He says.

Usagi smiles at the completely annoyed look that makes its way across Misaki's face.

"For years I had wanted to come to earth expecting a beautiful planet with vibrant colors, when I was to swap places with a human I was completely shocked by the complete opposite of the image on our dome." He pauses. "It's horrible what happened to this planet." He says and Misaki gets a look on his face.

Misaki sets his cup down and stands up one hand on his hip and the other pointing at Usagi. Misaki's finger about a foot from Usagi's face.

"I will prove to you that not all humans are bad and destroy things, we are not just an ancient experiment gone wrong. We have emotions like I'm sure you have too, we understand more than you would think as well and I will prove it." He says with confidence.

Usagi smirks. "Is that a challenge human?" He says with a raised eyebrow.

* * *

Ohh can Misaki prove to Usagi that humans are capable of something? is our alien friend capable of understanding Misaki?


	6. A hole in the wall, and a new side

Alright another chapter done ! Yay alright so I'm a morbid person and to stay in the right mode for this fic I listen to sad and low beat song s for the most part so the morbidity from within shows through I'm sorry in advance for that. But there are some parts where I think it's clear that I listened to something more cheerful and as a result it was more happy. Anyway morbid ahead I might bump the rating up for it who knows.-crazy

* * *

Usagi sends Misaki home around dark.

By that time Usagi had explained how humans had been created in tubes based off of his kind, which is why they looked so similar. Misaki had sworn he would prove to Usagi that he would prove humans aren't a sad excuse for a civilization.

Usagi had this attitude of yeah you humans are worthless, and you can't prove me wrong so fuck off, or make one hell of a production of it, so it's not a complete waste of time. That alone pissed Misaki off beyond words.

~We will begin to shadow Misaki now~

Misaki walks down the road to his house thinking of ways to prove that stubborn Usagi was wrong about humans.

Those violet eyes just had something in them that drew Misaki in and it kept him going back. Simply put Misaki didn't want to leave Usagi, he didn't know why though.

It was obvious that Usagi knew that something was going on because he tried to avoid eye contact with him. Misaki snickered. He had purposely been trying to make eye contact with Usagi simply to annoy him.

This morning though Usagi had freaked out when he looked him dead in the eyes. Even if he wouldn't let it phase him, Misaki saw the look in his violet eyes. The stubbornness Usagi put out never reached his sad eyes, there was a longing that he tried to hide.

Misaki climbed the steps to his house and kicked his shoes off and walked inside.

He wasn't used to living alone, his brother has gotten married to a woman and he felt like he was in the way. So in the middle of the night he had left a note on his bed and left. It had taken a good week to get to this little town and to get a job. But it was worth it, he wouldn't be in his brother's way.

He heads to the bathroom and looked at his reflection in the mirror. His brunette Hair, olive green eyes and his pale skin looked back at him. He could do this he didn't need his brother, he could manage on his own at 16. His brother had when their parents had died, he'll his brother had him to look after as well.

He reached down to the bottom of his shirt and pulls it up over his head. He walks over to the bath and fills it with hot water and gets in discarding the rest of his clothes.

He sinks into the water and under the water. Deep in thought he comes up with an idea, it might work against him but he has to try. Not able to hold his breath any longer he is forced to bring his head out of the water.

With an idea in his head he washes up quickly and gets out of the bath getting dressed. He grabs his bike and some cash and rides into town.

~Usagi time yet again as he is our leading character~

He had sent Misaki home about an hour ago so why did he hear Misaki running around his house and out the door? He shrugged it off and went upstairs and changed into a pair of light gray pajama pants. He turned off all the lights and gets into bed.

He pulls the blanket up over his head and falls asleep on his stomach both arms under his pillow and completely covered by the blanket.

He dreams of Misaki.

~Let's step into his dream~

The earth is alive and the colors are bright, he is looking at bright happy olive green eyes and a wonderful smile. After a moment the happiness in those beautiful eyes is replaced with fear and sadness as the boy begins to fall. Usagi runs to the edge of the cliff, how did they get here he wonders as he reaches for Misaki's hand. He misses Misaki's hand by a few inches and Misaki continues to fall and the look of fear goes away and all that's left in his eyes is sadness.

Misaki finally lands in the rocky depths of the water below. Usagi nearly falls off the cliff as he watches to see if Misaki comes up out of the water. But he doesn't, Usagi runs down a path and makes it to the water's edge. He can see where Misaki landed in the water, deep under the water there are several jagged rocks. Usagi gets in the water and moves to where he can see the bottom where the rocks come up from and what he sees gives him a feeling he's never known.

Deep under the water Misaki lays in the water, a rock sticking out of the top of his arm. Another had gone through his back and is sticking out of his stomach. His brunette hair flowing with the water. His face expressionless and those beautiful eyes have no light in them anymore. The water around him is slowly becoming dyed with his blood.

Usagi carefully dives under the water and lifts Misaki off the rocks and takes him to the shore. His fragile frame now drenched with water as well as his own blood. Looking at him Usagi could tell the boy would never move again.

Suddenly hit with several strong emotions he begins to punch the side of the cliff.

~sorry about the dream *covers face* sorry I'm so morbid, and leaving the dream now~

Misaki is riding his bike over to Usagi's house bright the next morning when he hears banging coming from within. He rushes up the front steps and lets himself in and searches for Usagi.

Misaki finds Usagi who appears to be sleeping banging on the wall, standing up and with tears streaming down his face. Misaki shudders when his fist brakes through the wall.

Misaki doesn't even think he rushes over to Usagi and grabs his arm. "Shhh it's ok whatever it is, its ok its just a dream." Misaki says in a calming voice. Usagi falls to the floor and Misaki slows his fall and wipes the tears from his face. "It's ok Usagi, it's just a dream." Misaki says and holds Usagi close so he can move him back to his bed.

It takes all of his muscles to lift Usagi and carry him to his bed. Misaki covers him with the blanket that was hanging off the bed. Misaki watches Usagi sleep for a minute to make sure he won't get back up, he watches as more tears fall from his closed eyes.

When Misaki deems he is ok he heads down stairs and out to get the items from his bike and he then head to Usagi's kitchen and sets to work.


	7. Usagi approves of syrup

Misaki looks around the kitchen and begins to mix all kinds of things together. He hums a happy tune while he is mixing and pouring things from bowls to a special pan. By the time Misaki is finished it is just after noon, Usagi still hadn't gotten up yet. Misaki set to oven to warm and puts what he made in it. He looks around the kitchen and looks at the mess he made.

Around one in the afternoon the mess is cleaned up and Misaki hears feet hit the floor above him and he smiles. Usagi was finally awake. Should Misaki ask about the dream, or his hand? What could he have been dreaming that caused him to repeatedly punch the wall while crying in his sleep?

After a minute the still shirtless Usagi walks down stairs, he looks around and sees Misaki sitting in the living room.

"Misaki what are you doing here?" He asks with a strange relief in his voice.

Misaki stands up. "Well I came over this morning and heard banging and so I let myself in, and I found you in your room punching a wall in your sleep. You were crying as well, though you were crying before your fist went through the wall. so I put you back in bed. and i stayed because I wasn't sure if you would stay in bed." Misaki explains and then begins to freak out as he looks up to Usagi, tears had begun to fall again fall.

Usagi nods his approval of what had happened.

"Usagi, why are you crying? Are you ok?" Misaki asks worried. Usagi suddenly crosses the room and grabs Misaki's face and tilts it up so he can see they boy's eyes clearly. After a moment he lets the boy go and ruffles his hair. the sad look on usagi's face disappears, even the look in his eyes gets happier.

"I'm alright human, I thank you for putting me back in bed, although with your appearance it must have been quite difficult." Usagi says, surprisingly not in a mocking tone.

Misaki smiles and goes to talk.

"By the way what's that smell I smell something funny." Usagi says and Misaki fiddles with the bottom of his shirt.

"What did you do human?" Usagi demands.

Misaki holds up his hands and walks over to the oven that is still on warm and opens it. He bends over and pulls out a plate stacked with homemade waffles. "I was initially going to see if you would like to help me make them, but you were sleeping and after I put you back in bed I didn't want to leave you. So I made them by myself so that when you woke up, we could eat them." Misaki said blushing slightly.

Usagi looks surprised. "You made food?!" He exclaims and Misaki nods.

"Lets eat, then you should get dressed cause I'm taking you out today." Misaki says with a smile. He puts some syrup on the table and gives Usagi a buttered waffle and tells him to put syrup on it. Usagi nods and grabs the bottle and puts a drop in his finger and tries it then he pours lots of syrup on his waffle. Misaki chuckles.

"Why are you laughing human?" He questions looking up.

"N-nothing I didn't realize how much you like sweet things is all." Misaki's says and fixes his own waffle.

~about 2:30 in the afternoon for them now, Usagi is now dressed in a light purple~

"Misaki, where are you taking me?" Usagi questions as Misaki had blindfolded him.

"We are almost there." Misaki says with a grin.

Even though it was a gloomy day and was possibly going to rain, it was soothing outside. Misaki had been leading Usagi around for what felt like forever to Usagi.

"Misaki I thought humans didn't keep these sky trams working." Usagi says surprisingly Misaki.

"Baka Usagi you're not supposed to know so shhhhh it's a surprise." Misaki says and crosses his arms and pouts.

Moments later it comes to a stop and Misaki has grabbed the very pale blue hand and leads Usagi off the tram. He pulls Usagi up a path lined with trees. They may be dying trees but trees nonetheless.

"Are you ready?" Misaki asks excitement very clear in his voice.

Usagi nods and Misaki removes the blindfold.

Misaki smiles at Usagi who has a very vacant look on his face. Usagi scans the area.

They were on a cliff, and he could hear water. Misaki was standing in front of him and takes a step backwards and holds his arms up.

"It's beautiful right?" He says and takes another step back.

Usagi continues to look around. He sees a small path branching off of the main path. His eyes widen in horror. This is not happening, it's not possible, he tries telling himself.

There is a loud cracking noise and Usagi looks to Misaki who is now looking down.

"Huh?" Misaki barely gets out of his mouth when he looks back up to Usagi.

There is a crumbling sound and another loud cracking. Now he realized why he didn't know how he got here.

"Misaki!" Usagi yells as the ground beneath Misaki falls away, and Misaki begins to fall.

Without thinking Usagi runs to where Misaki was and grabs Misaki as he too begins to fall. Usagi pulls Misaki close and flips them over as they continue to fall, so that Misaki is on top of him as they fall.

Fear is very clear in Misaki's eyes as they continue to fall. "Brace for impact." Usagi whispers moments before they hit the water.

They fall fast and hard under the water, and Usagi hits sharp rocks beneath the surface hitting his head and loses his grip on Misaki as he blacks out.

Misaki, still alert though slightly disoriented, grabs for Usagi and swims to the surface. Misaki pulls Usagi to shore.

He wasn't bleeding, and Misaki hoped that was good but he would have to wait till Usagi woke up to be sure.

* * *

Usagi jumping off a cliff to save Misaki, hmm maybe he isn't a stuck up ass after all. ^_^ I love your support Dorito! It's suprised me that you say you can picture things, as I thought I'm not being descriptive enough. Anyway I'm done ranting for today ^_^


	8. The truth in his eyes

He wasn't bleeding, and Misaki hoped that was good but he would have to wait till Usagi woke up to be sure.

Misaki looked up to the cliff where they were minutes ago. "You seemed to know I was going to fall, there was fear in your eyes when I took the blindfold off and let you see where I had taken you. Why did you jump off the cliff?" Misaki says looking at Usagi who starts coughing.

"Cause if I hadn't jumped you would have died under the water, and I couldn't let you die." He whispers after a moment. Misaki watches as he slowly opens his eyes.

"Damn that hurt, but if I hadn't jumped, you would have hit the rocks and would be lying dead right here, just thank god I knew what was going to happen if I just reached for your hand." Usagi says sitting up slowly when he stops and puts one hand on the back of his head.

"Son of a bitch that was loud." He says and Misaki gives him a curious look.

"Are you ok?" Misaki asks and Usagi nods slowly and points to his ear indicating that he heard something.

"How did you know I was going to fall?" Misaki asks and helps Usagi up to his feet. Once Usagi is stable on his feet he removes his soaked shirt and wrings it out.

"I saw what was going to happen this morning when you found me punching the wall." Usagi said as if it was common knowledge. "And with that image reappearing as soon as I saw where you took me, I refused to let you die." He says and looks at Misaki.

Usagi reaches over to Misaki and moves his dripping brunette hair from his face, and looks in his eyes. It is then that Misaki sees it, in a pair of violet eyes , the same thing that was in his brothers eyes. A smile finds its way to Misaki's face and he moves without thinking.

Misaki takes a step closer to Usagi and stands on his toes. Before Usagi can react to Misaki being so close, he is kissed.

Usagi suddenly turns a light shade of pink all over. Misaki steps back and watches Usagi.

"S-sorry I j-just had to." Misaki says and runs up the path before Usagi can say anything.

"Shit." Usagi mutters as he looks at his hand that are a light pink like the rest of him.

How could a human break through, the boy seemed to be reading his emotions. He tried his best to keep all emotions hidden. But when Misaki had started to fall he began to cry as he ran to jump off to catch him.

Misaki was definitely reading his emotions. "Fuck. MISAKI stop don't go up there!" Usagi yells and runs up the path and reaches the top and he can't find Misaki anywhere. Usagi looks around and spots a trail of wet footsteps that lead behind a tree.

"Don't scare me like that you ran up here after you could have died a while ago up here." Usagi says rounding the tree and finds Misaki sitting with his knees up and his face in his hands.

"I'm sorry, for bringing you here and for almost dying and for kissing you and running back up here." A week voice replies. It sounds like the realization of what just happened hit the boy.

Usagi kneels down next to the boy who looks up with tears going down his face.

"If I hadn't brought you here you wouldn't have had to jump off the cliff and save me, you wouldn't have been hurt. You looked so scared when you saw the area and I ignored that look. I'm sorry if I knew-" Misaki is interrupted.

"Misaki it's ok you didn't know, I was only knocked out for a little bit but I'm ok, it's better than if I hadn't jumped, your beautiful eyes would have lost all of their light. I wouldn't have been able to live knowing I let you fall alone." Usagi says and scoops the boy up in his arms.

* * *

KAlright that's this chapter done! Sorry it's short but I felt like it was just right. So the last little bit I nearly cried while writing, T-T so emotional. Usagis blushing goes full body?! Does that mean he becomes a light purple? Completely up to how you the reader wants. The next chapter they will be back at Misaki's house.


	9. The drama queen

Misaki lets Usagi in first thing in the morning. "Usagi I didn't expect you to come over." Misaki says a bit surprised.

Usagi turns a light shade of pink. *Or purple or However you see his full body blushing, personally I see a very light pinkish purple.*

"Ah well I was just coming over to make sure you were ok after what happened yesterday." Usagi says. Misaki looks at him and crosses his arms and gives him a look.

"Uh huh, now why are you really here as YOU should be resting as it was you not me that got hurt." Misaki says looking at Usagi.

It looked like Usagi had just rolled out of bed. Goodness he didn't even change out of pjs.

"Fine human I just need to be here, I um how do I put this without sounding like a baby..." Usagi mutters. He hadn't sleep well the night befor and combined with yesterday's events he was exhausted.

"Well I couldn't sleep and maybe thought a change in the surroundings would help me sleep." Usagi says and looks dead serious.

Misaki suddenly bursts into laughter. "So you want to sleep here?!" He says when he finally stops laughing and Usagi is now much more pink.

"You done laughing now human?" Usagi asks sounding annoying, embarrassed and tired.

Misaki nods. Moments later Usagi's blush disapears and he begins to fall forward dead asleep.

"Ehhhhhh!" Misaki yelps as Usagi falls forward too fast and can't catch him.

"No way in hell, he came over here just to sleep." misaki mutters while rolling usagi onto a large blanket, and placing a pillow under his head.

Misaki takes a deep breath and grabs the bottom two corners of the blanket and drags Usagi down a hall. Misaki leaves Usagi in a small room after covering him with a fluffy white blanket.

Misaki starts some bath water and strips down then gets in the bath as its still filling with water.

Misaki closes his olive green eyes and brings a hand to his lips. He had kissed Usagi, he didn't really know why though. He just wanted to, so he did.

"Gah I'm acting like a girl about it!" Misaki exclames and turns off the water and slips down.

Misaki stays in the bath till the water becomes too cold. When he finally gets out of the water his fingers and toes are all wrinkly. He goes to grab a shirt he put on the counter and the fabric is so soft.

He spends a minute rubbing his fingers on it loving how soft it is on his fingers. He finally decides to get dresses and walks out of the bathroom with a towel laying flat on his almost dry hair.

"I should probably go check on Usagi." He says to himself as he walks down the hall and slowly opens the door and to his suprise Usagi is sitting up and looking around the room.

"Oh good your awake, how does your head feel?" Misaki asks and Usagi looks twards him.

"It hurts." He says, Misaki nods and disapears. Usagi holds up an arm like he was wanting the boy to stay. Usagi lays back down and like a drama queen he flicks the blanket in the air. Like a pro and pulls it over his head so that when it lands it he will become a lump under the blanket.

Misaki walks back into the room. "Ok Usagi I got something that will help your head." He says and snorts when he see that Usagi has disapeared within the blanket. Usagi refuses to move.

Misaki stomps his foot. "You drama queen! Get your ass up and take the freaking meds they will help your head!" Misaki says and Usagi jumps from within the blanket.

Usagi grumbles. "Too loud..." He says as the blanket shifts and he sits up slowly.

"Here take these and then you can go back to sleep, they will help your head." Misaki says and hands Usagi some water and some pills. Usagi nods and takes the pills then pulls Misaki down to the ground.

"Usagi what are you doing?" Misaki says as he is now inches from Usagi.

"I'm not a drama queen." He says and falls head landing on the pillow and still has a grip on Misaki. Misaki is forced to fall over once again.

"Baka Usagi let me go." Misaki squirms trying to get out of his grip. As soon as usagis grip loosened Misaki was able to brake free and stand up. He looks down at Usagi who is already asleep again.

"Hmm I think I'll go get something for dinner." He mumbles while leaving the room quietly.

Misaki goes into the kitchen and smiles. He knew Usagi liked sweet things, but he didn't know what else he liked. I mean hey everyone had preferences and personally he too liked sweet things, but too much sugar was a bad thing. So he decided against something completely sweet.

He wanted to do something with a balance of sweet and not sweet. He could make chili with cinnamon rolls. But wait he would have to go shopping and if Usagi woke up again he didn't want him to be alone.

After what feels like forever Misaki decides on pizza.

Misaki's cell phone rings. He looks at the caller id. It's his brother, the past couple weeks he's been ignoring his brothers calls but he decides to answer it.

"Misaki! Oh thank god, how are you?" Says a worried yet relived voice on the other end.

"I'm fine, I have to go." Misaki says and hangs up. Atleast his brother is knew he was ok. He didn't want the call to be traced so he only had time to say he was fine.

He knew his brother would be better off with him here. And he knew that he was happier here as well.

Aside from almost dying yesterday of course. But hey life is life you nove on and you get stronger and you meet people that you grow close to, then one day they leave you too.

Misaki pouts and walks to Usagi's nap time room. He moves the blanket over and curls up in a ball next to Usagi.

* * *

Alright so Usagi keeps passing out from plain exhaustion and Misaki is on the receiving end of his attitude. misski is stronger than he looks at first glance. What's up with Usagi becoming a drama mama and walking over to Misaki's house in just his pajama pants?!


	10. Lies that change

Misaki pouts and walks to Usagi's nap time room. He moves the blanket over and curls up in a ball next to Usagi. Misaki falls asleep next to Usagi.

Misaki mumbles as Usagi rolls over. A pale blue arm moves and covers Misaki's face and Misaki moves out from under it.

Usagi finally wakes up completely when Misaki's moves out from under his arm. "What are you doing here Misaki?" He asks curious. Misaki looks at him.

"So you don't remember what happened?" Misaki says while a plan forms in his head.

Usagi shakes his head.

"Would you tell me?" He asks and Misaki nods while a grin makes its way to his face.

"Well you came over here first thing this morning and said you couldn't sleep then you passed out, a while later I came to check on you and you were awake and you confessed your love for me, before taking some painkillers and passing out." Misaki says with a straight face and waits for Usagi's reaction.

Oh god what had he done, what if Usagi was testing him?! If so he failed, if not and Misaki's little lie was actually partially true, what would he do? Misaki began to freak out for a minute while Usagi looked at him.

Usagi smirks. "Oh, well then if that's the case then I'll go for it." He says with the smirk gone and replaced with a dead serious look.

He reaches over and grabs Misaki's wrists and holds Misaki in place in the floor.

Misaki realizing what's going on begins to turn a bright shade of pink.

Usagi gets up while keeping Misaki in place. Moments later he is directly above the blushing boy. Usagi leans down and lets Misaki's wrists go.

By that time Misaki has gone from pink in the face to bright red. Usagi smiles and kisses the boy gently.

"..." Misaki is at a loss for words. He sure as hell didn't expect that at all.

Usagi smiles.

"You know the wait was worth it." He says and then gets up and stretches.

Misaki lays there for a moment.

"Y-you actually just d-did that." He mumbles and Usagi looks down at Misaki.

Like hell he was going to let Usagi just do that without warning. Well he did it yesterday but that was different, well in Misaki's mind it was.

With that in mind Misaki stands up quickly and runs after Usagi who has wandered out of the room and down the hall. Misaki locates him in the kitchen.

"Wahhh!" Misaki yelps as he skids across the wood floor and falls on his butt.

Usagi walks over and leans down to offer Misaki a hand. Misaki smirks and grabs the hand and pulls Usagi down closer. Misaki gets his feet beneath himself and pushes himself up while keeping ahold of Usagi's hand.

As Misaki stands up he is now eye level and he flashes a cheeky smile.

"I lied you never confessed, though the rest was true. But that kiss was most definitely a confession." Misaki's says and kisses Usagi's cheek.

Misaki the lets go of Usagi's hand and runs out the front door grabbing his sweater on his way out. He hoped the store wouldn't close before he got there, he should have gone out and got the pizza sooner but he didn't want to leave the drama queen alone.

Usagi stands there shocked that Misaki had lied to get him to show his true feelings. Maybe humans were smarter than he assumed they were. After all Misaki is smart, and adorable.

Wait hold the phone, he just thought Misaki was adorable?! That's the first time even in his thoughts he allowed himself to admit to it. Well it's plain to see why, with that darling face and that smaller frame, those beautiful dull olive green eyes. That smile that made his heart race.

"Shit, I fell for a human." Usagi says and wanders to Misaki's bathroom and decides he wants a bath.

A while later Misaki returns home with a pizza and Usagi can't be found. He sets the oven to the right temperature and puts the pizza on the counter then searches for Usagi.

"Usagi. Are you still here I went and got dinner." He says normally knowing that Usagi would be able to hear him. Misaki hears items being moved around and heads to the source of the noise.

He stops at the bathroom door.

On the other side of the bathroom door Usagi has just gotten dressed. He then opens the door and Misaki is standing there.

"What I didn't want you to come back and find that I had just left, so I got some clothes and cleaned up here." Usagi says as Misaki just stares at him.

"So you aren't upset about my saying you confessed, even though you didn't?" Misaki asks quietly.

Usagi looks at him and ruffles the boys hair.

"You know it wouldn't surprise me if I had, though now that I think about it, I don't think I truly showed you how I feel." Usagi says and closes the gap between them and pushes Misaki against the wall and kisses him once more.

Misaki melts into the kiss and Usagi couldn't be happier. Who could blame him, he had Misaki and that's all he wanted.

Usagi breaks the kiss.

"So was I right in hearing you mention food?" He questions and Misaki nods.

The oven should be up to temperature so I have to put it in, so it will be a little bit." Misaki says and Usagi nods and follows Misaki.

"It looks funny are you sure it's edible?" Usagi questions .

Misaki rolls his eyes. "I have to cook it first, of course it looks funny though not as funny as you did this morning." Misaki says while putting the pepperoni pizza in the oven.

* * *

Alright that's this chapter! Thank you guys for writing such nice reviews, it makes me smile so much, I read them each time a new one is written and other than writing this its my favorite part. You guys/girls, are so nice thank you for the support it really encourages me to keep writing it faster to reach the final chapter. Thanks for your time


	11. His past

Usagi waits while a strange smell fills Misaki's house. Misaki had told him it was the pizza cooking but Usagi wasn't too sure. Human food was strange.

Misaki had the cutest blush painted across his face. Usagi smiles at the fact that he was the one to cause it.

Maybe Misaki was the exception of the humans. Misaki had definitely proven that not all humans were alike. Misaki was kind hearted and could see through the mask Usagi used to hide his emotions.

That was something special to Usagi. When Usagi was back on Ekurana nobody seemed to care, he was ignored. He wasn't liked from the moment of his birth. He knew that his mother had been sick while she was carrying him, if he hadn't been born she would have lived. Soon after he could walk and talk he was on his own his father had disappeared and he was left in the care of his aunt. from day one she made it very clear that he was an unwanted child.

It was the same on earth nobody cared, until Misaki with his big heart and heart warming smile.

After 17 years of being ignored he had learned that nobody cared.

The moment his eyes met Misaki's he knew exactly why he was on earth, it was what the elders had spoken of. That one thing so many die without truly feeling. And he felt it just by looking into those dull green eyes with so much sadness in them.

In that instant his empty heart had been filled. The elders of Ekurana had told him of the one feeling that could make one feel as though they could fly, that they could stop time, he found the one feeling, Love.

Love was something that the planet never showed him. If you asked Usagi what hate was he could tell you.

"Um Usagi, here's your pizza." Misaki says and hands him a plate with pepperoni pizza.

"Thanks, and sorry I spaced out thinking about Ekurana." Usagi says and then takes a bite of pizza. His eyes widen and he gets a smile on his face.

"I suppose it's ok for human food." He says after a moment.

"So Usagi, what was it like growing up on Ekurana?" Misaki asks then takes a bite of his own pizza.

Usagi looks at him.

"It was very lonely, as soon as I could walk and talk I had been left by my father, I'm not sure if I have siblings. I studied directly under the elders, they only taught me what they felt I needed. I studied under them from the time I was 3 years old to the time I was 10. The next two years I was completely ignored by my people till the time I was chosen to come to earth." Usagi says and takes another bite of his pizza.

"However they did tell me of something that I found with you they go hand in hand, I found happiness and love, something my entire race had neglected. I thought humans were the same way for the last 5 years as well, you showed me otherwise." He finishes and looks over to Misaki who looks upset.

"I see why you tried to be so distant." Misaki says and takes another bite.

Misaki didn't know how bad things truly were and Usagi liked it that way, he didn't want him to know the horrors he had been put through at a very young age.

* * *

alright sorry for a really short chapter I kinda did a glance into Misaki's past so before I time jump to year seven of Usagi's stay on earth I thought Usagi's childhood should be known to Misaki. So the next chapter will be two years forward and about a week till Usagi is to leave earth. Will he decide to stay with Misaki or return to his beloved planet? Save for the people of course. So I to the next chapter with more plot ahead and a developed relationship as I want to get to the final chapter and so the big time jump is kinda needed. Oops I'm rambling now. Thanks for sticking around next chapter will be up sometime tomorrow


	12. Eri Aikawa, meets little Usagi

Ok so for those of you that have followed the story from day one i changed the wording just enough to have Usagi the exact age I want him to be when he landed on earth. Anyway enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Usagi wakes up late in the afternoon to find the bad next to him empty. Where did Misaki go? Oh yeah Misaki had to go to work today.

Usagi sighs and gets out of bed and gets dressed. "What's on the calendar for today?" He wonders aloud and walks over to the calendar and looks at the date.

Earth/Ekurana exchange lady visits today. Please be nice Usagi.

Usagi smiles at Misaki's side note for the day. He had to go back to Ekurana. A knocking on the door startles Usagi out of his thoughts.

Usagi opens the door, nobody is there. Oh yeah he's at Misaki's house. He heads over to his house across the street and spots a woman of average height with red wavy hair. Usagi knew that woman from when he landed on earth but she is older looking now.

She doesn't seem to notice Usagi who walks up behind her.

"May I help you?" He asks from directly behind her. She jumps and turns around.

"Usagi you know it's not nice to scare people." She says and straightens out her grey lab coat.

"Are you ready to go, we have a long way to travel." She says looking over Usagi who has grown quite a bit.

"That wasn't the plan, you are here to talk and give me a day here, before we leave and I refuse to leave without saying goodbye to Misaki." Usagi says getting a little pissy.

She holds up her hands. "Alright sorry, man you've actually grown quite a bit in the seven years here on earth. Anyway let's go get Misaki." She says with a smile on her face.

Usagi nods and leads the way down the road.

"So I've spoken with Misaki, and he wants to go to see you off at the end of the week. It looks like you finally broke out of your shell." The woman says with a smile.

* * *

~the woman's flashback~

She was so happy they were finally going through with the plan the human/Ekuranian, exchange! Her happiness was truly bubbling to the point where she left happiness wherever she went.

She got the call saying the spacecraft was finally landing.

She stood in the landing zone her gray lab coat blowing in the breeze, her red wavy hair swirling behind her. She watches it land 50 feet in front of her. The door slowly lowers and she walks to the ramp.

She looks up as a young boy walks down the ramp. What they sent a child?!

The young boy walks up to her and looks up. She smiles and bends over.

"Hi I'm Aikawa, the head of the exchange program." She smiles at the young boy who gives her a blank stare.

in an emotionless voice he replies. "I'm Akihiko Usami."

She visually pouts for a moment. "Can I call you Usagi?" She asks with a sweet smile. And he nods.

"Alright then Usagi would you please come with me and we can figure out where you can live and go to school." She says and offers Usagi her hand.

His violet eyes grow big and his little face shows just how upset he is. "P-please n-not school. Anything but school." He says with a shaking voice and Aikawa stops and looks at the little boy they sent.

She kneels down and pulls the boy into a hug. "Ok no school." She whispers and the boy calms down.

He follows her into a room and she tells him that she will be right back. She walks out of the room and he can hear her upset voice from down the hall.

"They sent me a child, I don't know how he lived up there, the kid was almost in tears at the mention of school. What were they thinking sending a child to a completely different planet." She says.

"It will be fine I'm sure he will adjust Eri, it will just takes time." A man says and they exchange a few more words and then they both enter the room.

Usagi looks up with his blank stare and the man steps back. "Whoa Eri, you didn't say how young he was."

"I'm not just something you can talk about, I can hear you, I'm not a baby I can understand much more than one would think. So don't just see me as a child." He says with his quiet voice.

Aikawa smiles. "ok Usagi, how old are you?" She asks while guiding him to a scale to weigh him.

"12." He says and looks up at her with his beautiful purple eyes.

* * *

~end the flashback~

"Eri why are you crying?" Usagi asks. She snaps back to reality and wipes her eyes happy she didn't put makeup on.

"You've grown up to be such a charming young man here on earth it's sad that you have to leave this week. I remember the day you showed up. You looked scared and happy." She says with a smile.

Usagi brings his hands to his face. "Oh god Eri not that again, please just don't even go there." Usagi says as they reach town and head past the store and the bank and head into the library.

They walk a few steps to the front counter and the librarian lady looks up and frowns at Usagi.

"Tch let me guess you have to take Misaki now don't you?" She says a smile growing on her aged human face.

Usagi nods and the woman with her hair up in a bun goes into a back room and gets Misaki.

"Eri, occupy yourself Misaki and I are getting food we will be back just stay here." Usagi says and Eri nods.

Misaki smiles and goes with Usagi to go get lunch. When the boys return Eri is talking with both of the librarians.

The first is the pale tall one with the bun. And the other is a shorter woman with a darker skin tone and long black hair.

"We brought drinks." Misaki says holding up a Mountain Dew and a Sprite. The ladies smile and take their drinks.

"Aikawa-San sorry for making you wait." Misaki says and hand her a Pepsi.

"Not at all Misaki I was just talking with your lovely coworkers. But we should get back and get you two packed up as you both will be spending the rest of the week with me." The redhead says with a smile.

* * *

Also just a heads up that the last chapter of this story will most definitely be very much a tearjerker. It's just how the dream ended so that's how it's going to be with much more details and emotions just because.


	13. 12

Alright a chapter done early in the day! I might be able to get another one out today, I hope. And Dorito the last chapter is still a few chapters off so don't worry there is still time before the tearjerker ending.

* * *

Later that evening Usagi is sitting on the back porch with Misaki laying across his lap. Usagi is playing with Misaki's soft brunette hair.

Neither of them even caring that it started to snow an hour ago. They just enjoy spending time with each other.

"It's so pure and light." Usagi finally says and breaks the silence.

Aikawa is inside and upstairs in bed sound asleep. It's the middle of the night and Misaki and Usagi just didn't want to sleep. Well Usagi didn't need to sleep but Misaki was trying to ignore sleep at the moment.

Usagi smiles. "I have been on earth for nearly 7 years and this is the first time I've seen snow." He says and Misaki curls up closer to him.

Usagi smiles down at the boy. His olive green eyes are beginning to drift shut and snowflakes are falling into his brunette hair. He looked so peaceful. Usagi carefully stands up while holding Misaki's sleeping form.

Usagi had let Eri stay in the house he had been living in for his time on earth while he went over to Misaki's as was his habit from the last two years.

He laid Misaki down carefully and then gently removed the boys sweater and shoes.

"Mmm, Usagi lay down with me it's cold." A sleepy voice whispers and Usagi smiles. Misaki was just too cute to resist.

"Misaki don't sleep in your jeans take them off." Usagi's says and the half asleep Misaki does as he is told.

Usagi removes his own sweater, shoes, shirt and jeans. Ok so maybe it was simpler to say he was basically stripping. After he puts his and Misaki's clothes in a basket he climbs in bed with Misaki who clings to him already asleep again.

Misaki's fingers are cold on Usagi's stomach. The boys head is on Usagi's chest and his arm is halfway across Usagi's stomach and he's colder than normal. Well they were outside watching the snow fall, so that was to be expected.

Usagi taps his wristband and has music play as he lays there with Misaki.

After about 56 songs light begins to flow through the gap in the curtains. Misaki had moved a little bit in his sleep. And he began to move bit more as it continued to get brighter.

Finally Misaki's green eyes open. He snuggles closer to Usagi who smiles.

"Misaki let's go have a bath before Eri decides to come over here and get us." Usagi says and Misaki nods and gets up with him.

They head to the bathroom and Misaki starts the water while Usagi gets clothes for the day put on the counter. Usagi walks behind Misaki and puts his hands on the boys hips. He kisses the boys neck.

Misaki turns a lovely shade of pink while Usagi smiles and lets him get in the then follows him.

Usagi turns Misaki around to face him in the bath. Misaki still has that adorable blush on his face. Usagi pulls the blushing brunette much closer and kisses him. After a minute Usagi breaks the kiss.

"N-not in here b-Baka." Misaki says and Usagi smiles and reaches down under the water.

"Why not in here?" Usagi questions with a knowing look. Ohh he knew why, he just wanted to have fun with Misaki though. And so he would.

Usagi smiles for a moment. "But Misaki your body agrees with me." He pouts and Misaki finally gives in.

Usagi smiles and kisses Misaki.

~meanwhile across the street in Usagi's house~

Shit I overslept. She thinks as she sits up and looks around. She sees a hole in the wall, she walks over to it. She shakes her head, it's about the size of Usagi's fist. What had made him mad, or was he upset when he put his fist through the wall? She grabs her clothes and gets dressed. She pulls her long wavy red hair into a braid. She pulls a tablet out of a pocket of her lab coat. She clicks it on and looks at the time.

The shuttle should be arriving in an hour. Well she should go get the boys.

She puts on her bright red heels and walks out the door setting Usagi's things on the porch so that when the shuttle arrives they won't have to go in the house.

She walks across the street coffee in her hand. The ground is covered in a light blanket of snow that's shimmering in the sunlight. She goes to open the door and finds it locked.

"Damn it." She mutters and waits for about half an hour before pounding on the door.

"Akihiko Usami open this door, the shuttle will be here soon I want your ass ready to go as soon as it gets here mister!" She shouts.

Inside the house Usagi visually shudders.

"Oh shit she just used my full name." He mutters and wraps a towel around his waist. Misaki snickers and Usagi shoots him a look.

"This will be continued later." Usagi says to Misaki before leaving the bathroom.

Usagi unlocks the door and opens on it before she gets more pissed.

"It's about damn time." She says as soon as the door opens. "Go put clothes on." She says and looks away with a light blush on her face. Usagi heads back to the bathroom while she sits in the kitchen.

Usagi gets dressed as Misaki begins to dry off.

Usagi grabs Misaki and kisses him before leaving the bathroom. Usagi heads to the kitchen with a smile on his face.


	14. At the station

"Aright the shuttle is here boys let's go!" Aikawa says as Usagi's things are being loaded. Misaki grabs his bag and get into the shuttle behind Usagi.

"Eri sit up front please." Usagi says and she nods and climbs up front and a grinning Usagi pushes a button.

"Just don't make a mess back there." She says as a wall spirals out from the inside of the shuttle and separates the front of the shuttle from the back.

The shuttle slowly begins moving. Misaki looks over to Usagi who has this grin. Shit he was screwed, and now his face began to turn pink. Usagi reaches over and runs his fingers across Misaki's blushing face."

You have no idea how adorable that is." He says causing Misaki to blush more and glance away.

The shuttle suddenly jerks forward and begins going really fast. Even on the inside you can tell just how fast it's going. Usagi pulls Misaki close. The spiral wall opens a little bit and Aikawa looks through the opening.

"I wasn't joking please don't make a mess, we will be going much faster than this to get across the county by the end of the day." She says and the wall spirals shut again.

Misaki hides his face in Usagi's chest as the shuttle continues to go faster and faster. Usagi rubs Misaki's back.

"This is going too fast, they could have made it so that you couldn't feel how fast it's going." Misaki says his voice muffled. Later that evening Misaki is sound asleep snuggled into Usagi as the shuttle slows to a stop. The spiral wall unravels and Aikawa looks at the boys.

"I'm assuming you can carry him." She says quietly and Usagi nods.

"Let's go then, do you remember where your old room is?" She asks and he nods and carries Misaki in that direction.

~The next morning~

Misaki wakes up in a strange room alone. There are no windows and there is just a bed and a dresser. It's a good sized room. Misaki stands up and leaves the room and finds that he is in what looks like a cross between a science center and a wall just outside the bedroom there is a bulletin board with pictures of Usagi on it. Fascinated Misaki steps closer and looks at it. In each picture Usagi is trading in the same place though it's very clear that he has gotten taller in each one. The first picture Usagi is so small and has a baby face, the next picture he is slightly taller and the baby face has changed a bit. Misaki smiles, Usagi was so cute when he was younger.

"Will you quit it already woman I'm tired of your tests." Usagi says annoyed. "You should go bug Misaki with your questions for a while."

Misaki doesn't hear this conversation as he is still looking at it several pictures of Usagi with his height and stuff under each picture.

"Tch fine you can go but you won't see Misaki until tonight." She says and walks out of a room down the hall.

The woman looks surprised to see Misaki looking at the bulletin board."

He was so adorable wasn't he?" She says walking closer and Misaki nods.

"So Misaki would you follow me, I've got some tests I want to put you through and I want to give you a basic checkup and that way you won't have to deal with Usagi today. He's kind of grouchy." She says with a smile and Misaki nods and follows her outside and across a large yard.

Misaki glances back. That was just the living space?! He wonders as they head to a massive dome shaped building. They enter the dome and head down a maze of halls and finally enter a room set up like a café.

"Get something to eat you can't really start the day without eating." She says and sits down. Misaki nods and grabs a blueberry muffin.

"So Misaki, how are you feeling?" She asks her blue eyes sparking. Misaki shrugs.

"I feel ok." He says.

"So I was reading the paper on the board, it said Usagi was absolutely terrified of going to school here, do you know why he was so scared? I mean I know he studied under the elders of Ekurana for 7 years, but that's all he said." Misaki says and Aikawa frowns.

"Yes I know why he was so scared. He made me promise not to put him through any kind of schooling here on earth." She says and gets a distant sad look in her blue eyes.

"When he was three he was handed over to the elders, because of his mother's death everyone despised him even the elders. They made him study constantly and they weren't nice to him. He studied every subject you can think of and more, from the time he was three. He was only to talk when spoken to, if he stepped out of line he was punished. He never said what the punishments were but they scared him. However the elders did good by one thing, they taught him who he never wanted to be like." She says. Misaki frowns.

"He never let on how bad he was treated. When I first met him he was so distant, until the morning he put his fist through the wall." Misaki says and Aikawa's eyes widen.

"What happened to make him punch through the wall?!" She asks remembering the hole in the wall and the several dents surrounding it.

"That morning I heard banging and went to see if he was ok and I found him punching it in his sleep, later that day I had taken him to see the view from up on a cliff. Cause you know it was a beautiful view, anyway the cliff under me broke off and he jumped and got knocked out. He saved me and when I asked why he said he dreamed about it that morning and that if he hadn't jumped I would have died. I think that's why he was punching the wall in his sleep." Misaki says. Aikawa nods.

"That explains it, he's was never allowed to show emotion before he came here, and so when he came here he refused to let it show either. When he came back here about a year ago, he mentioned a cliff but not that he had been knocked out." She says and then stands up.

"Come on let's get you to the testing room." She says her normal smile returning to her face.

* * *

so that's chapter 14 complete. Poor Usagi had lived under such mean elders. What did this have to do with his mothers death? Will Usagi revil this as he does know who his mother and father are? Please enjoy your day


	15. Galerius finally strikes

Oh my word a third chapter done today. Minds will be blown when reading this chapter. And if you are curious as to the type of music I listen to when I type this just go to YouTube and search "the last kiss writing playlist" I've made that playlist with al the songs I listen to when writing this and maybe you will get a more intense feel for what's going on by listening to it while you read. Who knows anyway heres chapter 15

* * *

Misaki had just finished all of his tests and completed his check up when an alarm sounds. Aikawa looks up panic filling her face. She grabs Misaki's wrist and begins running out of the dome building.

"Run to the space craft, the older one I'll have Usagi get there soon just go now!" She says completely panicked and pushes him in the direction of it.

Misaki runs and he can hear Aikawa's voice on the speakers.

"Get Usagi to the launch pad imidatly, this is not a drill wake him if you must but hurry this is not a drill." She says and looks up to the sky. Son of a bitch why did it have to be today.

Misaki reaches the spacecraft and waits for Usagi.

After a minute Usagi runs up to Aikawa. "Is Misaki at the spacecraft and does it have enough fuel?" He asks and the redhead nods and gives Usagi a hug and then Usagi runs off the the spacecraft.

As he runs he holds his wrist band. "Open craft and lower the ramp." He says and the hatch opens and the ramp barely touches the ground when he gets there.

Misaki looks completely freaked out as Usagi grabs him off the ground and pulls him up into the craft as the ramp is already going back up.

Usagi sits down and takes his wrist band off and puts on in the steering stick and it fits perfectly and lights come on.

"Buckle up now and hold on we have to leave right now." Usagi says while pointing to a chair and flipping switches and pulling leavers.

Misaki does exactly as he is told. The craft lifts into the air and rises high in the sky and Usagi curses.

"Fuck, we might get hit. Hold on." Usagi says as a triangular craft fires something towards them. It barely misses as Usagi flips a switch and the jerk upward.

Misaki looks out the front window and sees several other triangular crafts.

They fly up out of the earths atmosphere dodging several hundred more triangular crafts along the way.

"Whats going on Usagi where are they from?" Misaki asks once they are clear of all the other spacecrafts.

"Galerius basically declared war on earth, Aikawa was hoping to put it off for at least a decade at least but on the chance that didn't happen every time I went back to the station she organized a drill just so that I was prepared and could do it in my sleep if need be." Usagi says looking pissed.

"Those red fuckers had been trying to invade Ekurana for years and hopefully they gave up. They have been working on planet after planet for many centuries." Usagi says.

Usagi suddenly looks to Misaki and grins. "Maybe they did away with the queen!" He says sounding way to happy.

Misaki gives Usagi a weird look. "Why would that be a good thing?" He questions and Usagi gets a look on his face.

"Because the queen my aunt is a horrible queen she did away with centuries worth of traditions, and even though she was originally next for the throne, my fathers sister was going to take the throne once my parents were married. It was what my mother had wanted because one is only allowed to rule for 35 years. But my mother fell ill around the time I was conceived, she refused to kill the life she had growing inside her." He pauses a moment then continues.

"She knew that carrying me full term and giving birth would kill her, but she didn't care. She carried me within her for a year and when the time was right I was born and my mother died. My aunt took the throne, after all my mother had done to try and prevent it, she knew my aunts true self and never wanted her to rule." He takes a breath before continuing.

"Everyone freaked out as it is a bad omen and it's seen as a curse if the mother of a child dies during or right after the child is born. My aunt became furious even though she got the throne as my mother died before she was wed." Usagi says as they fly at a slower pace.

Misaki's face is one of surprise. "Ehhhhhh! Your a prince?!" He says shocked.

Usagi shrugs. "Well technically, but when my mother died I was disowned and as soon as I could get around and talk my father was forced to leave the planet. I was never taught about where my father was from but I know he's of royal decent from the blue planet you humans call Uranus we know it as Kaladria. My aunt put me through horrible punishments simply because she hates me, as do the people of Ekurana, just because my mother died when i was born." He says and Misaki just sits in his seat.

Misaki is surprised that an entire planet thought the could claim a child as a curse because his mother died. that whole planet needed to be taught that it simply isn't ok for someone to be treated like trash from the moment they are born.

"You can get out of your seat now if you want." Usagi says and stands up. He goes across the round spacecraft and pots his hand on the wall and feels around and after a moment his hand goes into the wall.

The craft expands and tables rise from the floor panels along with several other things.

Usagi smiles and looks around. It looks like a home now. On the inside and on the outside its more of a giant m&m shape.

Misaki gets up and walks around. "This is cool." He says and Usagi nods.

"Yeah it is it blew the minds of the human scientists." He says with a grin.

* * *

your mind has now been blown Usagi is technically a prince but was disowned by his aunt when his mother died. Poor Usagi, I'm so crule arnt I?


	16. In space

It had been about a week and it looked like they had stayed in the same place in space. Misaki knew they were traveling several hundred miles a day, it just didn't look like it. Usagi seemed to be more relaxed here in space than on earth. It was like Usagi suddenly relaxed as soon as the had left earth.

Usagi didn't want to risk running into the Galerians so they had taken the longer way around. Though looking out the window it had been a good choice as crafts had came and gone from the red planet. Misaki fell asleep in the bed that had popped out of the floor.

Usagi had been sitting for hours flying them around Mars/Galerius. while Misaki sleeps Usagi makes the large craft go much faster. He always goes much faster when Misaki sleep as he tends to get nauseous. They were almost halfway to Ekurana.

Usagi increases the speed even more and they soar through space. Usagi taps the the wristband that is still around the steering stick. a tiny screen hovers above it and he clicks into the security cameras files of the earthen space center. He plays the video from right after they left earth's surface.

~In the video seconds after the spacecraft shoots into the air.~

Eri stand in the middle of the landing zone as several Glalerian crafts land. Horror floods her face as she looks up to the sky and watches a missile of some sort launches at the spacecraft Usagi is flying.

Horribly ugly beings exit the landed crafts, each with a unique weapon. workers flood out of the buildings. One disgusting being moves towards her, its weapon in its hand.

Its weapon is shaped kind of like a sword but a deep blue with a green flickering edge that drips a nasty looking liquid. The Glalerian is about her height and it's clearly a woman as its body is curved in all the right places.

Eri looks directly at it as it moves its long sword like weapon up and eases it through Eri's chest. A sick grin makes its way upon its hideous face as the woman's blood spills from the wound as it grows. Usagi knew that that liquid dissolved flesh, bones and anything that was alive. They had to have been very cautious when handling it.

The creature slowly pulls her weapon from Eri's chest and watches her fall over onto the bloodstained ground.

Her lips move forming her last words.

"Live Usagi." she whispers and her blue eyes lose their light and her body goes limp.

~stepping out of the video now.~

"She died." A voice says from behind Usagi. Usagi looks over his shoulder and sees Misaki with a tear rolling down his face. Usagi spins his seat around and pulls Misaki close while slowing the craft way down.

"Yes she did, I'm sorry you had to see that Misaki I thought you were asleep." Usagi says and makes the screen disappear into the wristband.

Misaki sniffles and sits on Usagi's lap.

"You should be watching where we are going." Misaki says tears still making their way down his face.

"I could fly this thing blindfolded and not come close to hitting anything." Usagi says and wipes the tears from Misaki's face.

The wristband suddenly causes the ship to go around an asteroid. Usagi smiles.

"Plus this thing can fly itself with the wristband, it's the key as well so all I really need to do is put it in its place but I prefer to fly it myself. Also when it flies itself it goes much slower than if I were to fly it." Usagi says and Misaki nods.

Usagi stands up and carries Misaki back to the bed and lays down with him.

"Let's go to sleep, both of us need sleep as you got woke up and I haven't slept in several earth days, biased on your sleep patterns." Usagi says and the lights in the craft dim down. Usagi falls asleep while Misaki lays awake next to him.

Misaki couldn't sleep now if he did he felt he would dream of Aikawa-san's death.

Usagi moves around in his sleep and Misaki watches as his face shows absolutely no emotion, that's not normal, Usagi's sleeping face usually shows some emotion.

~Usagi is dreaming lets see what he is dreaming about~

Usagi looks around, he knew he had been here before, it looked so familiar to him. The sculpted entrances, beautiful tiled flooring, the tapestries hanging from the walls.

As he walked down the wide hallway he began to get this feeling of dread. He passes a mirror and happens to glance into it as he passes it. He is about three feet tall. No way he was four years old. He had to go see the queen she had requested the he come to see her.

It was the first time in his short life that she had even asked for him, he knew she despised him and he didn't really understand why. She wasn't the only one that despised him, the elders didn't like him either. even at his young age and little understanding of his aunts hate of him he knew something had happened.

He hadn't spoken unless spoken to, he never asked questions, he thought he was doing ok in his studies, he didn't make any noise, he never showed any emotions and he did his best to do as he was told to do. So what had he done wrong? He wonders as he reaches her throne room. He could never seem to make her happy with him, he wanted her to be happy with him, but he knew deep down that it would never happen.

He waits quietly as the guard looks him over and allows him to pass, he enters the throne room and keeps his eyes down. It was rude to look the queen in the eyes, or so he was told. He kept his dull purple eyes on the floor as she entered the room.

He could never see her face as his eyes were always pointed down but he saw that she had beautiful long silver hair that nearly touched the floor. She had a more peachy blue skin tone that suited her very nicely along with the shades of red in her dress.

It wasn't a fluffy dress like he had seen his mother wearing in the paintings and tapestries.

It fit her slim body perfectly, but her voice didn't match her beautiful appearance. Her voice is filled with disgust.

"I would assume you are doing well in your studies and not causing the elders any issues. Is that right?" She says in a loud voice.

"Yes your highness." He replies as politely as possible making sure that he keeps all the fear out of his voice.

"Good you better be keeping out of the way or you will have to be punished again, and I don't want to have to do that but if you step out of line it will happen again, is that understood boy?" she says.

"Yes your highness." He says trying his best nor to cry and freak out. He knew she would put him through a worse punishment if she or the elders thought that he stepped out of line.

He had been put through many punishments already and each time they got worse, more intense.

~poor Usagi, let's leave the dream.~

* * *

alright that's this sad chapter done usagis dream is actually a memory just keep that in mind


	17. a day till Ekurana

*just stands with hand behind my head with kinda cheeky smile* ehehe so where do I begin, sorry if say you cry fom this chapter on, I might not be quite right in the head and really enjoy making people cry with words alone, as I'm typing this Ive completed about half the chapter and don't know how it's going to progress but rest assured the the last chapter will be so perfect I can't have ended in any other way. Well in my eyes at least. So just a heads up things get spicy in the spacecraft with Usagi and misak. Enough with my ranting and on with chapter 17 at last! *cheeky grin*

* * *

Misaki wakes up next to Usagi. At some point he had fallen asleep, he was happy it was a dreamless sleep.

Usagi on the other hand was not so lucky. He had a very vivid dream of when he was little. To be honest it scared the crap out of him. His aunt was a frightening woman, no amount of beauty could change that. And trust me she was gorgeous. But she was scary as all hell.

One wrong move and it could be your life. Simple as that, when she took over as queen there had been some riots as she was doing away with traditions. She had several hundred executed. She was ruthless, that's why Usagi's mother tried her best to keep her from the throne. She had thrown their peaceful existence into one of almost fear.

Usagi opened his eyes expecting to be back in the room waking up from a punishment. He is relieved when he sees Misaki watching him, and not a wall with dents in it.

"Bad dream?" Misaki questions as emotions return to Usagi's face. He nods and sits up.

He knew why he was having these dreams, he was so afraid of his aunt and the elders. He would change that. He hoped he could, he wanted to be able to voice his opinion in front of her and not fear how she would react.

Usagi gets up and takes his shirt off and goes to grab for a cleaner one when he happens to see Misaki blushing.

Misaki looks away and watches as the craft moves itself to go around obstacles in its path.

Usagi smirks and doesn't put a new one on and walks over to the kitchen area of the craft.

"Misaki did you want something to eat?" Usagi asks and grabs a soda. Eri had been stocking this ship the whole time it was on earth, so it had all kinds of foods and other earth items, and pictures of Usagi as he got older.

Misaki shakes his head. Usagi walks over to Misaki and ruffles his hair causing him to blush even more.

"Blushing like that is going to make me want to do things to you, and there is nobody around to disturb me." Usagi says and sits down in front of the window and takes a drink of his soda.

Misaki covers his face. "..." Misaki mumbles something but Usagi can't understand him.

Usagi turns his chair around. "Well it's true, I'm just saying that you blushing like that makes me want to do things to you." He says and watches as Misaki's face continues to go from a light pink to a bright red.

Usagi stands up and sets his soda down on the table next to Misaki. Misaki looks at him still blushing.

Usagi moves Misaki's hands from his blushing face and stands him up.

"Can I?" Usagi asks and Misaki nods. ~Awe Usagi is so sweet to properly ask~

Usagi smiles as he leans down a little to kiss Misaki. Misaki melts into the kiss as Usagi's hands begin to wander and start to pull his shirt off. Usagi leads Misaki over to the bed while stripping Misaki along the way.

Usagi lets his hands roam lower as he kisses his beloved Misaki. Usagi breaks the kiss and Misaki makes the cutest sound.

"So hard already." Usagi says and Misaki blushes.

"T-take care of it then b-baka." Misaki says as Usagi chuckles and happily complies.

Usagi inserts and Misaki makes a beautiful sound. Usagi smiles and moves and Misaki makes the noise again.

Misaki pulls Usagi close and kisses him as he moves faster.

Usagi smiles and kisses him back making sure to be gentle with the human.

~uhh what does alien/human sex file under? Just curious~

"Nghhh...U-Usagi..." Misaki moans.

That alone throws Usagi over the edge and for the next hour he has his way with the teens body, and well let's just say Usagi was very happy and Misaki is full. ~wink~

Usagi sits in front of the steering joystick while Misaki is in his lap. Usagi is actually steering the spacecraft while almost completely distracted by the bright eyed Misaki, whom he is kissing currently.

Neither one had bothered with getting dressed so as one might expect both were quite content with the situation.

They had pushed all other thoughts of life outside the spacecraft away while they were enjoying their time together.

Usagi breaks the kiss and Misaki smiles.

"You should get off my lap and get dressed Misaki, I could do you for several more hours but, I don't want to over do you." Usagi says and kisses him once more.

Misaki slides his hands up to Usagi's shoulders as he is being kissed once more. Misaki does as requested, in truth he was exhausted, he just didn't want to admit to it. Misaki grabs Usagi's half empty soda and finishes it off after he puts some clothes on. He hands Usagi some clothes as well.

"When will we get to Ekurana?" Misaki asks and Usagi ponders a minute and tries his best to judge the distance.

At last he comes to a conclusion.

"If you are ok with me flying us at the fastest speed we could be there in a day, if not the I would say another four days." Usagi says and waits for Misaki's response.

"Well seeing as we have been up here for just over a week now I personally would like to get off this ship. So if I could cuddle up to you and sleep while you take speeding to a whole new level, and we could get there sooner then it's ok with me." The brunette says and grabs several cookies from the kitchen area.

Usagi stands up.

"Understood, also I have to make the craft small again so we can go as fast as possible." Usagi says and moves Misaki to his chair and puts his hand in a wall panel.

The inside and outside of the craft began shrinking as Usagi walks over and picks Misaki up. He sits down and Misaki gets situated in his lap and puts a cookie in Usagi's mouth, as Usagi floors the gas and the sudden acceleration forces Misaki into Usagi's chest.

* * *

xD it's 3:08 in the morning...couldent sleep my brain won't quit turning gears once I start writing anyway I'll look for errors tomorrow and correct them hopefully you all enjoyed the spicy chapter where they each shoved their troubles aside and focused on what's right infront of their eyes. Also Dorito don't you worry about his aunt her fate was sealed from the moment I woke up from my dream...*evil laugh* eheh thanks so much for everyone's support. lol hey it's my daily chapterXD I might have time to put another one out once I get some sleep


	18. Landing on Ekurana

The craft glides to a stop about a mile above Ekurana's thick gas layer.

Usagi kisses Misaki's neck, and the boy moves a little bit. Usagi smiled he wanted to keep Misaki all to himself. He liked that He's the only one to see him like this.

Completely trusting Usagi as he is snuggled into his chest. Yes Usagi wanted it to stay like this just so he could quite literally keep him to himself, but he knew the boy didn't want to stay in the craft much longer.

Usagi moves some of his silver hair out of his face, he had let it grow out just a bit the last few months.

"Misaki." Usagi says and the boy moves his head and opens his eyes.

"Have we stopped moving?" He asks with a quiet voice. Usagi nods and gets up to push the wall panel in and expand the craft.

Misaki stretches.

"We won't land until tomorrow, so we have the rest of the day up here." Usagi says and pulls Misaki into a hug.

"I won't be able to talk much once we land, or show emotions, the queen made it very clear the day I left that if I came back acting like a human, she would remove my head from my body herself." Usagi says and grabs a cookie.

Misaki frowns. "God that woman sounds dreadful."

Usagi nods. "She is. She destroyed the peace of my people, but do not under any circumstances fall victim to her beauty, she may be a horrible person but god she's beautiful, more beautiful than anyone you have ever seen." Usagi says crossing the craft.

He grabs his wristband and takes the screen out of it. He taps into the latest news feed from Ekurana and pulls up a picture of her. He taps a button and her picture jumps from the tablet and becomes a hologram.

"This is the queen, do not look her in the eyes in person, and only speak when spoken to, don't shout, no outbursts either." Usagi says and Misaki nods.

"I refuse to let her lay a finger on you, if anything goes wrong I will take you to Kaladria." Usagi says and Misaki looks at the hologram.

The queen was stunning her peachy blue skin was perfect, her face was perfectly sculpted with bright red eyes. Her long silver hair fell perfectly not a single hair out of place. Her slim body was curved perfectly with a white dress fitting perfectly it. A beautiful baby blue crown upon her head.

"I understand." Misaki says while comparing Usagi's looks to the queens. His face is sculpted but in a slightly different way than hers, he has purple eyes to her bright red ones. Her hair was a light silver, his was a darker silver. Her skin was a peachy blue while Usagi's skin lacked the peachy tint.

Usagi makes the tablet and hologram disappears as he heads to the small kitchen set up

Usagi frowns. "Misaki we are out of cookies." He says with a pouty face clearly upset that the sweet cookies are all gone.

Misaki smiles. "Awe it's ok Usagi." Misaki says and goes over and gives the man a hug.

~ok so Usagi is 19 and Misaki is 18. Just thought I would clear that up if you guys didn't wanna do the math.~

Usagi continues to pout while he backs Misaki into a wall.

"Hey! You tricked me!" Misaki exclaims. Usagi's pouting face disappears and is replaced with a grin.

"Maybe I did but now I want you." Usagi says inches away from Misaki's neck.

Misaki blushes a bright pink.

"Though I won't take you unless you want me to." Usagi says and kisses Misaki's neck.

Usagi looks into Misaki's beautiful green eyes.

"Baka Usagi." Misaki whispers and pulls Usagi down slightly. Usagi smiles as Misaki kisses him.

Usagi begins to let his hands wander when something bumps into the craft and they begin moving in a downward motion.

"Shit looks like this will have to wait." Usagi says and removes himself from Misaki. Usagi hands Misaki a pair of black pants and a white shirt and a dark blue cape. Usagi grabs the same for himself but instead of a white shirt he grabs a blood red one.

"Put that on, we can't wear normal earth clothes on Ekurana." Usagi says and begins to change.

Misaki looks slightly upset but does as he was told. "Why are we going down?" He asks thinking that they weren't supposed to land yet.

"I didn't think about the crafts patrolling. They are bringing us down sooner than I want but I can't do anything about it now as you are here and she could use that to bend me to her will." Usagi says.

~ok so you know the pirate outfits? So they are wearing very plain version of that plus each has a black cloak with a hood. Just to give you all a visual~

Usagi kisses Misaki once more then moves his brunette hair out of his face.

"You must not let anything or anyone phase you no matter what." Usagi says and rids his face of every emotion that was there moments ago.

This emotionless look scares Misaki slightly, he had seen this look once before when Usagi was sleeping but now he could see those violet eyes and the fear in them.

A tear rolls down Misaki's face as they hit ground. Usagi reaches up and wipes it away as the craft begins to shrink back down. The hatch opens and a man with piercing red eyes stares at them.

He has a slightly smaller frame than Usagi. "Ohh it's just you, the queen is awaiting your arrival." He says and Usagi walks down the ramp and Misaki follows closely.

"Oh that's nice you brought a human, well it better do exactly as it's told." The guard says and Usagi grabs Misaki's hand and continues to walk to the dome at a normal pace.

The air was thick and hardly breathable. Misaki was having difficulty breathing. They reached the dome and it opens and Usagi pulls Misaki in as it begins closing.

Usagi turns to Misaki and leans in close. "The air is much better in here." He whispers and then continues to walk pulling Misaki along.

This was the most dreaded walk across the magnificent city, to the perfectly sculpted castle. Misaki could sense the tension in the air as they walked passing little shops.

As Usagi leads Misaki through the winding paths in between buildings everyone Misaki sees backs away and avoids eye contact.

* * *

this dear readers is the beginning of the end of the story. Many tears will be shed in story and many will want to destroy the queen and see her dead, however some thigs are not always ment to be. So if you like somewhat happy ending then now would be a great time to end but if you are like me then the true end is very near in the future.


	19. finally in the castle

Wow another 3 chapters written in a day, honestly I'm sad that the story is ending but on another point I'm happy as my dream is almost done being written with mots of filling chapters and lovable characters and some characters you just wana dump in a volcano.

* * *

As Usagi leads Misaki through the winding paths in between buildings everyone Misaki sees backs away and avoids eye contact.

Misaki is truly amazed by the buildings, though he wants to take time to look at the dome. Usagi pulls him close and pulls Misaki's hood up so it hangs over his face. Misaki knows what Usagi's goal is, trying to make it to where his creamy skin isn't showing as much, it was too late though as it had already been seen clearly.

Misaki hears many hushed voices as he walks next to Usagi.

"Don't get too close to them."

"It's a human." A woman says.

"The cursed one brought the human, is he trying to doom us?" A small child asks.

Misaki tries his best not to react. Usagi walks at a much faster pace pulling Misaki behind him.

They round a corner and Usagi stops dead in his tracks.

Usagi bows slightly and nudges Misaki slightly indicating that he do the same. Misaki can't see past the hood so he can't see who is in front of them.

"I just received word that you brought a human home with you. You were not instructed to do such a thing you will take it to the throne room at once." An older sounding woman says.

"Understood mistress." Usagi says his voice not wavering.

Usagi and Misaki are then allowed to continue going to the castle.

Soon they reach the front gate and a guard stops them.

"State your name." The guard says her voice louder than it should have been.

"Akihiko Usami." Usagi says and the guard nods and looks over to Misaki.

She reaches over and removes Misaki's hood. A look of disgust crosses her face.

"You brought a human, looks like you are more human than Ekuranian." She says with a rude tone in her voice but let's them pass.

As soon as the reach the throne room Misaki has had it with everyone. They were fucking cruel, heartless bastards. According to Usagi he hadn't yet crossed paths with the worst of them. That was about to change when Usagi suddenly stands much straighter and Misaki begins to hear footsteps.

The queen emerges from a different hallway and stops roughly five feet in front of them.

She was wearing a knee length yellow sundress that goes well with her completion. Her long hair was pulled up and arranged with spring time flowers. Even though she is barefoot she looks so elegant in a strangely captivating way.

She raises her right hand and slaps Usagi across the face.

"Not only did you bring a human into my throne room, but you are also several days late what do you have to say." She demands her voice laced with hatred.

Misaki is almost ready to slap her, but he knows that if he did something would happen to him or Usagi so he does nothing but stand there looking down.

"Your highness he was sent to my spacecraft at the last second, also there had been a problem with the Galerians." He says.

She crosses her arms un-amused.

"You were trained to fight hundreds at a time I don't see why that alone made you late. And as for the human race I couldn't care less if they all died in an instant." She says her voice getting louder.

"As for your report it's far too short and we already knew every you had written in it. After I had you raised here in the castle with the best studies this planet can offer you, then send you to earth so that you could continue learn new things. You go and fail the one thing that I said for you to do while on earth." She says he voice getting louder with each word.

Moments later she takes a breath. "Return to your room and in an hours time return here alone for the punishment." She says then turns to Misaki.

"I never want to see you in my throne room again, you humans are vile creatures and I can't stand any of you." She says and turns and exits the throne room.

Misaki is holding back tears as Usagi leads him down a different hall and down several flights of stairs.

They reach a small room and Usagi opens the door and they enter it. It's an ok sized space but not what one would expect to be a room for a price.

Misaki reaches up to Usagi's face. Her hand print was on his face it looked like it was starting to bruise. And that said something considering it would take a lot of force to do that with a single slap.

"Are you ok?" Misaki whispers and Usagi nods and pulls Misaki close.

"I'm sorry you had to see that." He whispers.

"Thank you for not reacting, she would have been much worse if you reacted." Usagi says and wipes Misaki's tears away.

"Don't ever leave this room without me, that means no wandering around. If you didn't notice everyone here hates humans with a passion, the only reason the exchange program happened was so that they could experiment on the human." Usagi says and removes his cloak and puts it in the small closet.

Misaki nods.

"I have to go now I will be back, it's best to stay quiet down here." He says and kisses Misaki gently and exits the room quietly.

Misaki stands in the middle of the small room tears streaming down his face. How could someone be so cruel?

Misaki waits alone in the room for several hours. Finally the door slowly opens. Misaki perks up and brings his hands to his face once he sees Usagi.

He looked like he had literally been through hell and back several times.

He walks over to the bed and lays down and just falls asleep.

* * *

*hides behind a teddy bear * sorry I kinda had to do that and yes it brakes my heart that I've had to do such things to Usagi. And I'm half sorry I made his monster of an aunt drop dead gorgeous and such but I like the little details, and don't always judge a person on their looks. Anyway it's almost time for the finale! Are you guys excited? It might take a little more Than one day to get it perfect so sorry about that in advance. I can't really say I hope that you enjoyed this chapter per say, so uh thanks for reading it and stay tuned for the last chapter.


	20. His mother

I regret to inform you dear readers of the end result of Usagi's punishment, it involves Usagi being completely emotionless even in his beautiful eyes I'm terribly sorry. *well maybe I am, maybe I'm not who knows I could be just a crule heartless ass*

* * *

Misaki carefully removes Usagi's shirt while he sleeps to see just how badly he is hurt. What Misaki sees makes him bite back tears.

Usagi had at least fifty bruises on his chest alone each a different size and shape. Misaki was truly pissed off.

Misaki wished that this could be a dream and that Usagi was perfectly fine laying next to him back on earth. No matter what though Misaki knew this was reality and it was slowly killing him inside to see Usagi like this.

The 19 year old had done nothing wrong yet he was treated like this by his own people, hell screw the people it was all the queens fault. Misaki desperately wanted to do something to help.

Misaki looks through the small chest of drawers in the room and finds a cream that says it helps bruises heal faster.

Misaki slowly and carefully puts it on bruise after bruise until everyone is covered.

Misaki finally lays down next to Usagi being careful not to bump a bruise.

* * *

Misaki slowly wakes up and notices that Usagi is sitting up. Misaki opens his dull eyes and sees Usagi watching him sleep.

"Are you ok Usagi?" Misaki asks quietly and Usagi nods slowly. Misaki looks Usagi over the bruises were nearly gone, that was good.

Usagi pulls Misaki close. "Misaki." Usagi says and quietly pushes Misaki down on the bed with a firm grip.

Misaki struggles against Usagi's grip. This wasn't the Usagi he knew, this Usagi had no emotions in his eyes, his Usagi had eyes full of emotions.

Usagi's grip never lets up as Usagi kisses Misaki roughly.

Tears began to stream from his green eyes. There was no way this was Usagi. Misaki continues to struggle against the him. Usagi was never rough with him, but right now he was being rough and he wasn't even considering what Misaki wanted. he just pinned him down and went for it. His hands were pinned and Usagi's grip was kind of hurting his wrists.

Misaki gets an idea and brings his knee up hard. He didn't want to do it but it was the only way he could think of to get Usagi to stop. He wasn't himself and it scared Misaki.

The moment Misaki's knee hits its target Usagi stops, and his grip falters giving Misaki a chance to escape his grip. Usagi falls forward on the small bed and doesn't get up.

Misaki backs away from Usagi slowly while wiping his eyes. Misaki looks around the time more carefully that he had before Usagi had returned. There were several bloody dents in the wall, they ranged in size but the middle of the dents were all fist shaped.

Misaki frowns. By the looks of it the entire castle was solid red stone. He didn't care he had to do something, anything so Usagi never ever had that emotionless look reach his eyes.

Misaki slips out of the room and up the several flights of stairs. He had to learn the layout of this castle, for his plan to work.

Well as our young driven Misaki begins to map out the castle in his head, he quietly goes down hallway after winding hallway he happens upon a room with paintings.

One painting in particular catches his eye.

The woman looked more similar to Usagi than his aunt. This had to be his mother. She was beautiful. From her gentler red eyes to the way she held her fingers, she just gave off that feeling of love and compassion. She had shoulder length silver hair that was curled into hundreds of perfectly curled ringlets. She wore a light pink gown that was somewhat fluffy.

Misaki was in awe.

Something approaches Misaki from behind. Misaki only notices when a hand reaches around his neck.

"I told you not to leave the room, if I was her you would be dead right now." Usagi says.

Misaki slowly looks at Usagi's face fearfully. Misaki is visibly relieved when he sees Usagi's eyes had returned to normal. God he wanted to cry. But he knew he couldn't.

"You scared me, so I left." Misaki says quietly while rubbing his left wrist he hoped there wouldn't be a mark so Usagi wouldn't beat himself up over it.

Usagi simply nods. He should have had Misaki in a different room, he knew it as soon as he left him alone. He couldn't go back down though as he would be late and it would have been much worse that it was already going to be.

"Let's go before she finds you in here." Usagi says and goes to turn around when standing directly in his path is the devil herself.

"Too late. I came to see why I heard footsteps close to my room, only to find the human you brought along with you." She says crossing her arms. She is still wearing the same dress as Usagi went to sleep before the day was over.

*days On Ekurana are much longer than earth days according to me*

Misaki can't take it, he can't stand to look at her knowing now the true extent to a punishment. It wasn't just a physical punishment it was mental as well. He hated knowing she did that to Usagi, not just today but when he was little as well.

He was definitely going to do something about it. However he couldn't do anything while Usagi was around, because if he did Usagi would be on the receiving end of whatever it is he does.

That was going to be difficult, shaking Usagi off long enough to do something. Especially when Usagi already said he wasn't going to let him roam around alone.

Meaning that he would have to act in the dead of night when Usagi was sleeping.

Haunting red eyes snap the brunette out of his thoughts. He looks up and the queen is directly in front of him not Usagi. She is looking him dead in the eyes. She reaches a hand up and brings it inches from his face.

Misaki stands perfectly still while freaking out inside. Usagi grabs her wrist and twists it. He didn't let her touch him. He let her get close though but he held true to his word.

Several loud snapping and cracking sounds fill the room.

"Don't ever go to touch him again, or it will be more than your wrist that brakes." Usagi says in a slightly raised voice and emotionless face.

She yanks her arm back. "Go back to the room now, or his life will end in seconds." She says her voice filled with anger and some pain.

Usagi knew she wasn't joking so he did as instructed, he broke several rules. He spoke. Raised his voice, touched her, and most definitely broke her wrist. He was screwed, and Misaki knew it as well.

* * *

Im sorry i had Usagi try and assult Misaki. But on the bright side a wrist is broken ^_^ right? Looks like at least one more chapter maybe two depend on if I can get it just right. Poor Usagi he really fucked up by braking her wrist what's she going to do? Up to your mind as I will only show the aftermath of it to try and keep as much of her horrible punishments off the page.


	21. Misaki's impurity

I will now officially say that the next chapter will in fact be the last chapter in this story. I am dreadfully sorry for what misaki does in this chapter I know it may seem out of character but it's all for Usagi's sake so maybe it's not as out of character as I think. Wow looking at the time I wrote this as soon as I posted the last chapter it's now an hour later...uhh record time?

* * *

It is at this very moment that Misaki knows what he has to do. He takes off running for Usagi's room in the basement of the castle. He atleast knows he is somewhat safe there. Much safer than being alone with the queen. Though as he runs he sees where she goes.

As Misaki finally reaches the small room several flights of stairs down a plan has already been formed tonight he would carry it out.

Misaki looks through everything in the small room and finds the one thing perfect for his plan and very carefully hides it in the fabric of his shirt under the cloak. He would have to be careful when moving and sitting but it was doable.

Misaki waits for Usagi to return.

Much sooner than expected Usagi returns. Usagi doesn't say a word as he pulls Misaki by his arm. He points to a door right next to his and Misaki understands.

Usagi doesn't want him to be there when he wakes up as he scared him earlier. Misaki enters the room and listens carefully. Usagi was snoring lightly.

Misaki takes in a shaky breath and clears his mind of everything but the mental map he made.

It was now or never. He thought as he made sure not to make a single sound as he retraced his steps back to the room he was in earlier.

He slips down a narrow hallway and passes a window. Just as he suspected it was now the dead of night for Ekurana.

He pauses listening very carefully and he deems it clear to continue.

He finds the room he is looking for without being caught. This was lucky for him not so much for her. He slips into the room she is laying in bed sound asleep as Misaki approaches her.

Misaki had one chance to do this if he failed it would be his life and most likely Usagi's as well. But he had to try.

Misaki reaches behind himself and grabs the object he put in the back of his shirt. He slowly brings it out from behind him and begins to unwrap it from the blood red shirt Usagi had worn earlier.

In the dark room Misaki glances out a rounded window and sees a couple different moons. A tear makes its way down his face. He prayed this worked he really did. As he takes the red shirt and takes a long jagged knife out of it.

The long very sharp blade glints in the dim moonlight as he looked at it.

He knew that getting her heart was out of the question as he didn't know exactly where her heart was. However he did know of a soft spot much easier to access and it was deadly even for Usagi's kind.

Back when Aikawa was testing him he asked about morbid stuff just for the hell of it and their bone structure was the same, as humans and it was perfect. That was the exact knowledge that Misaki needed at this moment.

He leans over the queen and her eyes slowly open. shit she was awake he had to do it now. he plunges the knife into her flesh and the look in her eyes is one of realization. in that instant she is dead, never to move on her own again.

~I do regret to inform you that our precious Misaki is in fact doing exactly what you think he is doing~

Misaki returned to the room Usagi put him in an hour before. Once he gets there he pulls the knife and red shirt out and puts them under the mattress.

It didn't matter, Usagi wouldn't be hurt anymore, he wouldn't have to be emotionless. He could cry if he wanted he could smile he could talk. He could be happy here and not fear being punished anymore.

Usagi was free to do what he wanted and that was exactly what Misaki wanted.

Misaki looks down at his hands the reality sinking in completely. Misaki walks out and into Usagi's room and taps him till he wakes up.

Tears are streaming down Misaki's face. Usagi looks at the crying boy.

"Misaki what's wrong?" He questions.

"There's no way to reason with the queen is there?" Misaki asks his voice cracking as he continues to cry.

Usagi shakes his head. "It's ok Misaki, I can handle it." He says and pulls Misaki in close.

Misaki pushes Usagi away and wipes his eyes.

"I feel better now then as there was no reasoning with her." Misaki says his voice still shaky.

Usagi looks at him. "What do you mean?" He asks.

Misaki looks at his hands and whispers three words so quietly Usagi can barely hear him and he's inches from the boy.

"I killed her."

Usagi's concerned expression goes to one of great sadness.

"Misaki you didn't have to do that, I know she was horrible but you should have told me what you were thinking and I could have stopped you. I didn't want for you to not be pure." Usagi's whispers and pulls Misaki into a hug.

"You stained yourself with blood and now when they find it was you that did it, there will be no second thoughts you will die." Usagi whispers and kisses Misaki's forehead.

Misaki takes a deep breath in. "The moment I thought I shouldn't was the moment it went in she died instantly without a struggle, she was asleep and now she won't wake up ever again." He says.

Usagi understands why Misaki did it but he didn't like the fact that he had done it.

The ground begins to shake roughly and Redstone bricks begin to fall from above them. Usagi grabs Misaki and they start running for the stairs. The castle was shaking violently and it was dangerous to stay inside of it.

An alarm sounds as a guard runs past them her hair flowing behind her. She skids to a stop. "She glares at Misaki who shrinks back behind Usagi.

"I just received word from the guard scheduled to check on the queen. She found the queen dead in a pool of her own blood. A single stab to the head. And one of you did it. I can smell the blood on one of you." She says as a large chunk of the ceiling above her falls.

It lands on her and Usagi scoops Misaki up and runs as fast as he can out of the castle as the rest of it begins to sink rapidly into the ground.

Within seconds the entire castle is now a massive hole in the planet. Behind them several other sections of the planet sink under and leave smaller holes in the planet.

The massive holes release a gas of some sort and it becomes nearly impossible to breathe even for Usagi.


	22. The Last Kiss

Misaki can't really breathe and Usagi is having issues as well.

The gases filling the air are toxic. The ground has finally stopped shaking.

Usagi can't stand anymore and he falls over dropping Misaki as he hits the ground. He just lost his strength was all.

Misaki goes to look at Usagi but something catches his eye.

It's a woman, she is glowing a bright blue and it's not just her skin. She has short silver hair arranged so it's out of her sweet face. She watches him with sad eyes then finally walks over to him.

Misaki looks over to Usagi, who apparently can't see the woman.

She bends over and extends a glowing hand.

Misaki goes to take her hand as she is offering to help him up. Misaki's hand goes right through hers and tears fill her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help you, you have helped my son and for that I wanted to help you." She says as tears stream down from her gentle red eyes.

Misaki's eyes widen in surprise.

"It's a thing that only happens with humans, they tend to see the dead." She whispers and starts to fade away.

She is now completely see through. "You have done right in my eyes though you own punishment is far better it will kill another inside." She says and fades away entirely.

Misaki pushes himself off the ground and stumbles over to Usagi.

Usagi is laying on the edge of the massive hole. The ground cracks and Usagi begins to fall but Misaki grabs his hand and Usagi looks up at him.

The ground shakes and a massive gas stream shoots out of all the holes in the ground with such force that it shoots usagi out of the hole.

Usagi lands on his feet next to Misaki who has tears streaming down his face.

Misaki can't feel his fingers at all and that feeling is spreading fast. Misaki looks just past Usagi and sees another glowing woman.

She has a sick grin on her face and she walks through Usagi to reach him.

"He may have been able to stop me before but how can you stop something you can't see." She says and reaches a glowing hand through Misaki's chest. Her ice cold hand hurts as it reached into him but he didn't show it. It was like solid ice had been pumped into his veins.

Misaki can't feel his arms or his legs now. She fades away as well.

Usagi looks Misaki over horrified.

Tears stream down Misaki's face, without looking he already knows. "I guess this is my punishment, I'm sorry." Misaki says as he finally looks down he is rapidly turning to stone.

He knows it has something to do with the gasses in the air. Misaki moves over to Usagi and kisses him.

Tears roll down Usagi's face as Misaki kisses him. Misaki's lips are freezing as he kisses Usagi gently.

Misaki steps back with difficulty. A sad smile upon his face.

"It looks like I have to leave you now, but don't worry I'll always be with you. Go to Kaladria and find your father, life a happy life. Don't eat too many sweet things and don't forget about me." Misaki says as the rest of him becomes stone.

Misaki's stone form shatters and Usagi stands there with tears flowing from his violet eyes.

Life wasn't fair it had stolen a mother he wished he could know, it sent his father away, it stole the one thing he came to love over the years. Now he was alone in universe.

A glowing Misaki watches Usagi brake down with sad eyes.

"It's time for us to go." A woman says and Misaki nods. He looks to the woman and takes her hand.

"It's not his time nor will it be anytime soon." Misaki says and goes with Usagi's mother and fades away.

Usagi slowly walks out of what remains of the dome and to his craft. It's still in the same place as when he landed. He got in it and sets off for Kaladria.

* * *

you know it's really sad that this story has to come to an end but in a way it's perfect because it now captured my dream and its final moments. I was nearly crying though I didn't. And so that brings an end to the story I hope you enjoyed reading it half as much as I enjoyed writing it.


	23. An authors note

I know you guys wernt expecting an update for this but I wanted to let you all know that I am starting to retype the last kiss keeping things as true as I can to the story while adding new elements, that you might love or hate. It's a bit difficult to retype it as I've got two versions going, one is over 19,000 words and the other is still in its first paragraphs. However a newer version is definitely on its way, it will just be a matter of time.

i still am unable to release this story, this dream of mine to become a writer that can step up to my hero and look him in the eyes and proudly say I made it. I strive for that day when I write. When I'm writing I don't make the characters lives, they simply use my fingers to create their life. So when my characters are sad and depressed I'm almost in tears as they compel me to type their lives.

it was very much so with the last kiss, all I knew was that I had an end to a story and an earth and other planet both of which were falling apart. I told people about my dream and I couldn't stop and so I sat down and began typing from what I knew about the setting and Usagi and Misaki made it their world.

They began to tell me their story as I kept fretting about the end, they wanted waffles. Someone fantastic wanted misaki to cook for out alien Usagi. He made it his experience and they seemed to come off the screen; because for me they had. They were infront of me telling me about this world they wanted to live in.

In some ways that's how it felt, yet I knew that unintentionaly it was really me that created it and they were my puppets from the start. That's always the sad part, that the characters are never real.

but when baised off of a real person they become so much more real not only to the writer, but to the readers as well. They were real to me, I hope that they were every bit as real to you as well.

To all who have read all chapters and who will read, the characters don't live on the page or screen. They live in your heart, and through that connection they can never really die. They remain immortalized by your loving memory of them and continue to live on as you pass your love of them to others.


End file.
